


What Do You Like Best?

by raisedbymoogles



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Daydreaming, M/M, cyclonus's answer is 'everything', gossiping like a couple of teenagers, metamours, pretty much the only subject they agree on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/pseuds/raisedbymoogles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus and Cyclonus don't often see optic to optic, but about THIS subject, in particular, they are in perfect agreement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Like Best?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



> Dug this snippet out from my Tumblr archives from a couple of years ago. Caius's prompt was "kink: Galvatron." ...yeah. ^_^

“It’s the voice,” Rodimus confided, idly stretching his arms up over his head. “Gotta be.”

On the other end of the berth, their legs tangling, Cyclonus chuckled. “That’s all?”

“Hey, you asked me what I liked _best_ about him.” Roddy grinned at the ceiling. “If I start listing everything I like we’ll be here all week." 

"Mmm.” Cyclonus stretched his legs, sliding them along Roddy’s thighs. “I suppose you’re right - that would be a long list.”

“I know, right?” Roddy propped himself up on one elbow to gesture at the air. “It’s all _him._ The heat of him, the strength, the cruelty…”

“The benevolence,” Cyclonus murmured, optics dim, “when he brings you to completion.”

“Yeah.” Sighing, Roddy lay back again, arching a bit as if offering himself to an imaginary lord of chaos. “But slag, he could do that just by talking to me. Nobody talks to me like he does.”

He felt Cyclonus focus on him fully for the first time, but it was some moments before the spacejet moved to kneel over him, one hand rubbing firmly just under his collar piece. “Really,” Cyclonus purred, optics bright with interest. “What sorts of things does he say to you?”

Roddy grinned, engine revving to life.


End file.
